Mackson
Mackson is the slash ship between Nathan Miller and Eric Jackson from the The 100 fandom. Canon History Miller and Jackson first interact early in Season 4 of The 100. They are part of a team sent to Becca's island to determine if nightblood will be a solution for the impending nuclear disaster. As they prepare to leave the island, Jackson expresses interest in Miller and - later in the episode "DNR" - it appears as if they have become intimate. They are seen together again in the episode "The Chosen", hugging and appearing to have become close. They are confirmed as canon in Season 5, episode 2 - "The Red Queen". Abby Griffin tells Jackson that she is happy that he's in a relationship with Miller, and Kane later makes a comment indicating that Jackson and Miller love each other. At the end of the episode, Miller tells Jackson: "You're a healer, not a fighter. That's why I love you," before they embrace and kiss. They are seen together a few times after that during Season 5; in "Shifting Sands", they kiss before Miller departs on a scouting mission. Season 6 provides several small glimpses of their relationship. Early in the season, Miller expresses regret for things he did in the bunker, and Jackson consoles him. They can be seen cuddling during "The Children of Gabriel" when they are told that they and the others can remain on Sanctum. When Jackson is taken aboard the ship by the Primes, Miller is distraught. He even stands up to Blodreina - who he used to follow without question - in demanding that they get Jackson back. Miller and Jackson reunite at the end of the season with a kiss. Summary Perhaps because Miller and Jackson don’t have much screen time, we don’t see any examples of conflict in their relationship. From the time they first get together through the end of season 6, we only see them appearing very close, supportive, and affectionate with each other. The only time we even get a hint of something else is in 5x9 (“Sic Semper Tyrannis”) when Jackson uses medical terminology and Miller quips, “English, Jackson.” Miller is sometimes sarcastic, so that comment did not seem out of place. Fanon Miller and Jackson are both secondary characters on The 100 and thus neither has much screentime. However the fandom seems generally favorable towards their canon relationship. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : WIKIS : on Trivia * Since season 4, Miller and Jackson are the only canon same-sex couple on The 100. * Miller and Jackson's actors, Jarod Joseph and Sachin Sahel, are very supportive of the ship and have talked about it a lot, including in an interview where they say that Miller and Jackson "have a lot of sex".Entrevista con Tasya Teles, Sachin Sahel y Jarod Joseph - Noches con Platanito Gallery Mackson - Eric and Miller lean on each other.jpg Mackson - Eric and Miller touch foreheads.jpeg Mackson - Eric and Miller share a look.gif Mackson - Eric and Miller have happy moment.gif Media Miller & Jackson Moondust Jackson & Miller THE 100 References Navigation